Un deseo
by Unatazadecafe
Summary: A Momiji le duele muchísimo no poder estar con la persona que ama... así que le pide a una estrella que le conceda el deseo de poder estar junto a ella. A la mañana siguiente aparece a su lado pero... ¿ahora son hermanos?
1. Capítulo 1

**Un deseo**

**Capítulo 1**

¿En algún momento él le había hecho mal a alguien para que la vida lo tratara así? Momiji estaba acostado en la cama mirando el techo tratando de dilucidar si alguna vez en su vida él había cometido un crimen tan grande como para que toda la mala suerte le tocase a él.

Cuando su mamá no había podido soportar la presión de tener un hijo que fuera uno de los 12 del zodíaco él había aceptado que su mamá lo olvide por completo. Había tenido que permanecer lejos de ella, de su pequeña hermanita y mantener un contacto mínimo con su padre que solía insistirle en que no se acerque a las dos mujeres de su familia para evitar problemas.

Cuando se enteró que Tohru había corrido hacia la forma monstruosa de Kyou cuando su sensei le había quitado la pulsera supo que tenía que dejarlos ser y que se pertenecían el uno al otro. Más de una vez... mejor dicho, más de mil veces había estado al borde de decirle todo, de por una vez en la vida pedir lo que realmente quería. Pero no, sabía que el amor de la chica no era para él.

En el momento en que la maldición del zodíaco se había levantado y su cuerpo se había liberado supo que era una de las pocas oportunidades que tenía, pero la cantidad de sensaciones que lo recorrían no le permitieron actuar con claridad... y ahora... ahora que ella se había mudado lejos, tan lejos de él, con Kyou, con la persona destinada para el resto de la eternidad para ella no podía hacer nada excepto suspirar y quejarse de su mala suerte.

¿Realmente había hecho bien en no hacer nada? Su vida se había basado en hacer un paso a un lado para que los demás fuesen felices ¿y él? ¿y su felicidad? ¿quién iba a hacer un paso a un lado para que él fuese feliz?. Se sentó derecho y golpeó la almohada cuando una lágrima quiso brillar en sus ojos. Era básicamente lo mismo todo el tiempo.

Pero él ya había superado tanto que sabía que podía superar una noche más de quejas y dolor en el pecho. Se apoyó en el alfeizar de la ventana y miró hacia el cielo de la tarde que se estaba volviendo noche. La primera estrella brillaba sola, blanca en el medio del cielo. Deseo con todo su corazón que la vida fuese distinta, que pudiese estar junto a Tohru… no hacerle mal a nadie, no lastimar a Kyou en el proceso... deseo estar junto a su familia, junto a su hermanita más chica... tenía tantos deseos reprimidos.

Cerró el puño con fuerza y se sintió infantil, pidiéndole deseos a una estrella… ¿a quién engañaba? Se tiró en la cama y trató de dormir sabiendo que por el próximo par de horas no iba a dejar de dar vueltas tratando de conciliar un sueño que no quería venir para que él pudiese repasar con lujo de detalles todos los hermosos momentos en que había estado con Tohru... tan cerca, pero a la vez tan lejos.

----------------------------------

"¡¡Momiji-kun!!"  
"¿M?"  
"¿No vas a bajar a desayunar?"

Momiji tuvo que frotarse los ojos y sentarse derecho. Había algún tipo de error… de problema. Este no era su cuarto, y la persona que tenía delante debía estar a cientos de kilómetros y no acá enfrente suyo.

"Tohru… ¿cuándo volviste?... ¿dónde estoy?"  
"¿Cómo que donde estás? En nuestra pieza, claro... ¿te duele algo?"

La chica puso cara de preocupada y llevó casi en un acto reflejo una mano a su propia frente y otra a la frente de Momiji para ver si tenía fiebre. Después de un par de segundos se aseguró que estaba bien y volvió a verlo ladeando la cabeza tratando de encontrarle sentido a sus palabras.

"¿Cuándo volví? ¿de dónde?"  
"De tu… viaje… con Kyou"  
"¿Quién es Kyou?"

La sorpresa en los ojos de la chica le demostraba que esto era real… Tohru no jugaría así con él. Ella no era el tipo de chica que le haría una broma o que le mentiría, no... él la conocía y sabía que no era así.

"Yo anoche… le hice un deseo a una estrella... y deseé que pasara esto"  
"¿Qué pasara qué cosa?"  
"No sé exactamente qué, porque deseé muchas cosas, pero esto es una de todas esas cosas"  
"No entiendo mucho, perdón, Momiji-kun"  
"No hay problema…"  
"¿Vas a bajar a desayunar?"  
"Eh… sí, sí, ya voy"

Tohru estaba vistiendo un pijama de franela con estrellas y corazoncitos por lo que se decidió a seguirle la idea y quedarse en pijama. No tenía idea de en qué casa se encontraba. Ella había dicho que esa era "nuestra pieza" ¿qué había querido decir con eso?. En el dormitorio donde estaba había además de la cama en la que estaba acostado él una cucheta con cubrecamas rosas... ¿Tohru dormía en una de esas camas? No podía ser... ¿por qué ella estaba durmiendo en la misma pieza que él? ¿quién ocupaba la otra cama?

No podía salir de su sorpresa… si su deseo realmente se había vuelto realidad, tenía que ver qué puntos se habían hecho ciertos... Tohru no conocía a Kyou y eso era un buen comienzo, pero no tenía idea de qué relación tenía en este mundo con ella... La chica le había mirado mientras él abría y cerraba la boca sin poder decir mucho, con los pensamientos hechos un torbellino.

"¡¡Oniichan!! ¡¡Oneechan!! Se enfría el desayuno"

Momo había entrado a las corridas en la pieza simulando cara de enfado. Tohru la sostuvo un segundo en brazos y le dijo que Momiji no se sentía muy bien esa mañana, por lo que iban a tardar un segundo más en bajar. Cuando la nena se fue de la pieza tan rápido como llegó Momiji miró a Tohru como si nunca la hubiese visto antes.

"¿Oniichan? ¿Oneechan? Ok, ok... de verdad, perdón, pero me vas a tener que explicar cosas, de verdad ésta es otra realidad para mí y no entiendo nada"  
"Yo... yo te creo, Momiji-kun" *la chica le sonreía como siempre, de manera tranquila, demostrándole que él le podía decir que acababa de ver un mamut rosado y ella le iba a creer*  
"¿Esa chica es Momo-chan, verdad?"  
"Ajá"  
"¿Y es mi hermanita?"  
"Jeje, claro que sí"  
"¿Por qué nos dijo hermanos a nosotros dos?"  
"Porque desde que se casaron nuestros padres, somos hermanos"  
"¡¡¿¿Qué??!!"

----------------------

_¡Gracias por leer el primer capítulo de mi primer fanfic de Fruits Basket! Cuando terminé de leer el manga, hace ya bastante tiempo no pude creer lo dura que era la historia de Momiji... él lo da todo de si mismo para que su familia sea feliz, se opone a Akito para proteger a Tohru varias veces (muchísimo más que todos los otros puestos juntos) y aún así al final queda solito... dejando que la persona que él ama sea feliz con otro vago, sin jamás decirle sus sentimientos. DURÍSIMO._

_Entonces me dije "¿voy a permitir que esto quede así?" No - oh. ¡Fanfic! Jejeje. Como sabía que después del final que tiene el manga de Fruits Basket era imposible que Tohru estuviese con alguien que no fuese Kyou decidí darle una vuelta de tuerca y meterle un AU (Alternate Universe) a la historia para que estos dos personajes pudiesen estar juntos de alguna manera._

_Pero… ¡ahora son hermanos! (bueno, medio hermanos) Jejeje… pobre Momiji, va de mal en peor. Ahora vamos a ver cómo soluciona todo este problema y qué hace ahora que Kyou no está en el mapa para evitar que él le diga sus sentimientos._

_Espero que les haya gustado y que dejen reviews ¡me sirven muchísimo!. El viernes que viene subo el próximo capítulo. Nos vemos ahí. _


	2. Capítulo 2

**Un deseo**

**Capítulo 2**

Necesitó de un segundo para reponerse. Nada de todo esto tenía pies o cabeza… ¿este era su deseo? Él no había sido muy específico en qué era lo que quería... básicamente había pedido que Tohru estuviera a su lado, sin lastimar a Kyou, y que él pudiera estar junto a Momo. Claro... si hubiese sabido que sus deseos se iban a volver realidad hubiera aclarado mucho más y no hubiera permitido que este tipo de cosas sucediesen ¿pero cómo iba a saber él? ¡eran incontables la cantidad de veces que él había deseado todas esas mismas cosas!

Se resignó a que por el momento él estaba en esta realidad y que no tenía forma de cambiarla. Quizás cuando llegase al comedor todos iban a estar riéndose de la buena broma que le estaban jugando. Quizás. Pero no. Al pisar el comedor se encontró con su padre sentado al lado de Momo. Al lado de su pequeña hermana se encontraba una mujer muy similar a Tohru pero con el pelo teñido de rubio dorado.

Mientras recorría el pasillo había paseado la mirada lo mejor que pudo. La casa era una casa muy pequeña pero también muy linda, tenía las habitaciones distribuidas a los dos lados de un pasillo. Todo tenía un aire occidental que le agradaba mucho. Toda su vida había estado en las propiedades de los Sohmas que se caracterizaban por su estilo japonés tradicional. El cambio le parecía agradable.

"¿Ya se pelearon otra vez?"

Levantó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos brillantes, idénticos a los de Tohru de la persona que innegablemente debía ser su madre. Claramente ella se había dirigido a él con aquella pregunta. Ante la incapacidad de dar una respuesta porque no tenía la más pálida idea de a qué se refería prefirió mantener la vista en los ojos brillantes porque juzgó que mirar hacia otro lado hubiese sido descortés.

"Claro que no nos peleamos, pero Momiji se levantó un poco mareado esta mañana"  
"¿Qué te pasa hijo?"  
"No, nada, estoy bien, no te preocupes"

Momiji sonrió con su usual sonrisa amplia lo que provocó un gran asombro en los dos adultos. Algo andaba mal. Todos siguieron comiendo. El tema se hizo a un lado y empezaron a comentar los planes para su día. Evidentemente por el tipo de actividades mencionadas debía ser sábado o domingo. Los adultos iban a llevar a Momo al parque y ellos dos debían asear la casa.

Cuando los adultos se retiraron después de terminar de comer Momiji empezó a ayudar a Tohru con los platos.

"Por favor, explicame, hay cientos de cosas que no entiendo"  
"¿Cómo cual?"  
"¿Dónde está mi mamá? ¿Por qué mis padres no están juntos"  
"Tu mamá y tu papá se divorciaron hace tres años. Ella está viviendo en un departamento en el centro"

Momiji juzgó que no era prudente decirle a Tohru que en la realidad en la que él la había conocido su mamá había fallecido. Siempre había querido conocerla... conocer a la maravillosa mujer que había criado a Tohru para que ella fuera la increíble chica que era.

"¿Cuándo nos mudamos a esta casa?"  
"Hace poco, un par de meses nada más. Momo en un principio no se acostumbraba y terminaba durmiendo en mi cama, pero ahora ya está bien"  
"Yo… en mi otra realidad… vivía en una casa muy grande de estilo japonés, en contraste esta casa es muy linda"  
"Sí, es hermosa ¿verdad?. Mamá y papá estaban preocupados porque no podían pagar una casa más grande"  
"¿Eh?"  
"Claro… a ellos les hubiese gustado que vos tengas una pieza separada porque sos varón"  
"Pero… en mi realidad mi papá tenía muchísimo dinero, de hecho, probablemente era el más rico de los Sohmas"  
"Creo que me mareo un poco con esto de tu realidad. Tu papá ha estado desempleado por un par de años… y no tiene mucho dinero, pero es un hombre maravilloso y da lo mejor de si para cuidarnos"  
"No lo dudo. Mi papá siempre quiso lo mejor para mi mamá y para Momo."  
"¿Sabés? Realmente creo que hoy sos otra persona, que hoy sos otro vos de otra realidad"  
"¿Por qué?"  
"Porque tu personalidad es totalmente opuesta a la que tenías antes y es imposible que alguien actúe tan bien"  
"¿Cómo… cómo era yo antes?" *Momiji no estaba muy seguro de querer saber*  
"Bueno, nunca terminaste de estar de acuerdo con el casamiento de nuestros padres... te quejaste mucho de tener que venir a vivir a una casa tan chica y por tener que compartir el cuarto"  
"¿De verdad?"  
"Ajá… y además, nunca jamás me hubieses ayudado con los platos, jeh, tu nuevo yo me agrada"  
"¿Por eso fue que tu mamá nos preguntó si estábamos peleando? ¿Nosotros peleábamos?"  
"No es que peleáramos, es que a veces cuando te iba a despertar vos no estabas de buen humor y me gritabas cosas. Pero claro que es mi culpa por despertarte tan temprano"  
"No es tu culpa, ni en lo más mínimo… hay que levantarse cuando es debido, uish"

Momiji se sentó un segundo. Estaba totalmente mareado. ¿Por qué en esta realidad él había sido una persona así? Alguien con esas actitudes no podía ser él. Tohru había terminado con los platos y estaba parada frente a él, preocupada de que le pasara algo. El chico se puso de pie y la abrazó muy fuerte por la cintura.

"Perdón por lo mal que te ha tratado hasta ahora mi yo de esta realidad... pero eso no va a volver a pasar jamás. YO realmente te quiero muchísimo y jamás voy a dejar que nada malo te pase"

Tohru contenta y sorprendida de que el cambio de personalidad fuera tan amplio había devuelto el abrazo, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del chico.

"Yo también te quiero, Momiji-kun. Y vamos a ser los mejores hermanos"

Bueno, eso era un golpe duro. En una realidad no la podía tener porque estaba con otro chico y en esta ella era su hermana. Alguien desde arriba quería hacérsela muy, muy difícil.

"Tohru… en esta realidad ¿hay alguien que te guste?"  
"¿Eeeh?" *la chica se sorprendió y se puso muy colorada* "Eh… no, no hay nadie ¿en la que vos vivías sí?"  
"Sí... pero ya no importa"  
"¿Qué éramos nosotros en tu realidad si no éramos hermanos?"  
"Amigos, íbamos a la misma escuela"  
"Nosotros vamos a la misma escuela"  
"Jeh, al menos eso es igual"  
"¿Cómo nos conocimos?"  
"Esa, Tohru, es una historia que me encanta... yo estaba en el edificio corporativo de mi papá, pero vos no tenías idea de que ese edificio pertenecía a los Sohmas. Tenía muchas ganas de conocerte porque eras la increíble chica que había reformado a Yuki y a Kyou y me presenté enfrente tuyo, hablándote en alemán"  
"Debe haber sido interesante"  
"¿Tenés alguna idea de lo que es la maldición del zodíaco Chino?"  
"¿Maldición?, no, perdón, no sé qué es"  
"Mejor así, algún día te lo voy a explicar"

Se estaba acostumbrando a esta realidad. Tohru era la misma, tenía ese aura de tranquilidad y amabilidad que la rodeaba. Seguía siendo la chica de la que se había enamorado perdidamente y que no iba a dejar por ningún motivo que se fuera lejos de él otra vez.

"Momiji-kun…"  
"¿Hai?"  
"¿Qué deseaste para venir a esta realidad?, ¿qué fue lo que pediste?"

---------------------------

_¿Qué les pareció este nuevo capítulo? Espero que les haya gustado. ^^ _

_No hay mucha gente leyendo esta historia así que espero que los pocos que sí la están leyendo puedan dejarme reviews o comentarios para saber qué les parece._

_El viernes que viene subo el próximo capítulo. Nos vemos ahí. _


	3. Capítulo 3

**Un deseo**

**Capítulo 3**

"¿Qué fue lo que deseé para venir?"  
"Ajá"  
"Bueno… en realidad no hice un deseo bien formado, porque nunca jamás creí que todo esto se pudiera transformar en verdad... simplemente estaba viendo el cielo de noche y apareció la primera estrella"  
"¡Ay, que lindo!, yo siempre le pido deseos a la primera estrella… pero a mi nunca se me cumplió uno"  
"Te aseguro que a mí tampoco nunca me había pasado"  
"Entonces, ¿qué fue lo que le pediste a la estrella?" *Tohru no lo iba a dejar escapar tan fácil*  
"Yo pedí… varias cosas"  
"¿Cuáles cosas?" *Tohru sonrió amablemente mirándolo*  
"Bueno, una de esas cosas fue estar cerca de Momo"  
"¿Estar cerca de Momo? Pero ella es tu hermana, ¿por qué no estaban cerca?"  
"¿Te acordás que yo te dije lo de la maldición del zodíaco chino?, bueno es una laaaarga historia y terminó llevando a que Momo y yo terminemos viviendo lejos el uno del otro"  
"Oh, que triste… por suerte ahora ustedes dos pueden estar juntos"  
"Sí, realmente es algo que me pone muy feliz"  
"¿Qué otra cosa pediste?"  
*No tenía forma de zafar las preguntas, no siendo Tohru quien preguntaba* "Pedí no lastimar a Kyou"  
"Lo has mencionado varias veces, pero no sé quién es"  
"Supongo que en parte es mejor que no sepas"  
"¿En tu realidad quién era?"  
"Era uno de los que pertenecían a la maldición"  
"Después me tenés que explicar qué es eso, porque no lo entiendo"  
"Sí, no te preocupes, te voy a explicar, es una historia interesante"  
"¿Pero fuera de que tenía la maldición, quién era? ¿tu amigo? ¿alguien conocido?"  
"Era… alguien que vivía en la misma casa Sohma en la que por distintos motivos terminaste viviendo vos e iba a nuestra misma escuela. Yo me llevaba bien con él, pero le tenía muchísima envidia porque él tenía algo que yo deseaba muchísimo"  
"¿Y qué es ese algo?"  
"En este momento no puedo contarte, Tohru, pero a su debido momento lo vas a saber"  
"Ok, yo confío en vos" *la chica sonrió* "¿querés una taza de té?"  
"Me encantaría una"  
"¿Pediste algo más a la estrella?"  
"N...no, nada más"

Mentirle a la chica más maravillosa del mundo le rompía el pecho, pero todavía no estaba listo para decirle toda la verdad. Apenas había pasado unas pocas horas acá, no terminaba de acostumbrarse a que ésta era la realidad... él estaba en otro lugar... ni siquiera estaba seguro de en qué ciudad se encontraba, o si la escuela a la que iba era la misma que antes.

Además del hecho de que su personalidad en esta realidad hasta este momento había sido totalmente distinta de como es él y tenía que demostrarle a todos de una manera convincente que él era distinto ahora. No tenía idea de si tenía amigos o si se llevaba bien con los vecinos... tampoco sabía cómo eran sus notas en el colegio o si estaban dando en ese momento lo mismo que él había estado dando. Ni siquiera sabía los nombres de ninguno de sus profesores…

No podía empezar a explicarle a todo el mundo que había vivido la parte previa de su vida en otra realidad distinta y que había aterrizado acá por un deseo hecho a la primera estrella de la noche. Incluso si lograba convencer a todos que éste era su nuevo yo, no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo tenía permitido estar acá... si era por un día, por una semana o por toda la eternidad... ojalá hubiese hecho más claro su deseo. No, no, no podía decirle a nadie lo que había pasado.

Se decidió a actuar como si de repente su personalidad hubiese cambiado y sacarse todas sus dudas con Tohru. Almorzaron los dos juntos comida casera hecha por la chica y se pasaron parte del mediodía y la siesta haciendo tareas de la casa. La tarde se pasó rápido entre té, masitas y miles de preguntas sobre todas las cosas que él no sabía. Hatsuharu, Hiro y Risa también estaban en esta realidad. Su relación de amistad era bastante similar, pero se conocían de formas distintas. Quizás más tarde podía tratar de contarle a Hatsuharu lo que le había pasado, él siempre le había escuchado y le había dado muy buenos consejos.

Los adultos y Momo volvieron y al encontrarse con la escena de Tohru y Momiji riéndose en el living de la casa se sorprendieron bastante. No estaban para nada acostumbrados a la risa del chico y menos aún a que éste se llevase tan bien con su hermana. Momo por otra parte pareció darse cuenta que las cosas habían cambiado y corrió hacia su hermano quien la levantó en el aire y le revolvió el pelo cariñosamente.

"¿Te divertiste, piojito?"  
"¡Sí!"  
"¿Almorzaste bien?" *Tohru empezó a ordenarle el pelo a la nena*  
"¡Sí, comimos en un puesto del parque, estaba muy rico!"  
"Bueno, bueno, alguien se levantó de muy buen humor hoy" *Kyoko miró extrañada a Momiji cruzándose de brazos*  
"No, no, mamá, Momiji prometió portarse muy, muy bien de hoy en más"  
*Momiji agradeció mentalmente que ella le siguiera el juego después de pedirle que no le dijera a nadie lo del cambio de realidades* "No tiene sentido tener una actitud negativa con la vida"  
"Ok, que alguien me diga quién es esta personita y dónde está mi Momiji"

El padre del chico se le acercó y le apoyó la mano en el hombro haciendo reír a todos con su comentario. Después de asegurar que él seguía siendo la misma persona pero con otra actitud todos se dispusieron a ver un programa en la televisión hasta la hora de la cena.

Cuando se fue a bañar después de cenar en una ducha totalmente distinta de la que había tenido anteriormente fue el primer momento en que Momiji se dio cuenta que podía darle todas las vueltas que quisiera al hecho de que se moría por Tohru y podía taparlo lo mejor que pudiese… pero iban a dormir en la misma pieza de todas maneras.

-------------------------

_¿Qué les pareció este nuevo capítulo? Quedó un poquitito más corto que los anteriores porque quería que terminara justo antes de irse a dormir para que el próximo capítulo quede mejor._

_Gracias a todos los que están siguiendo la historia y MIL gracias a los que dejaron reviews, que son __beba_x95__ y __Sakura K. de Shinomori__. También gracias a __Sakura K. de Shinomori__ por agregar el fanfic a alertas._

_El viernes que viene subo el próximo capítulo, espero que puedan hacerse un tiempo para leerlo. Ojalá dejen muchos reviews que saben que me ponen muy feliz. _


	4. Capítulo 4

**Un deseo**

**Capítulo 4**

La sola idea de Tohru durmiendo cerca de él lo mareaba ¿Cómo iba a poder dormir? ¿cómo iba a conciliar el sueño con su princesa durmiendo tan cerca?. Y ni hablar del hecho de que ella lo despertase por las mañanas. Iba a tener que pensar muy bien las cosas… sabía internamente que verla dormir podía tener mil reacciones en él y lo iba a tentar muchísimo a hacer cosas que sabía que no debía hacer así que era mejor que no pasara. Pero durmiendo en la misma pieza evitar algo así se hacía muy difícil.

Si su yo anterior se había quejado por no tener una pieza para él mismo y había terminado durmiendo con las dos chicas igual era porque no había más espacio por ningún lado en la casa. Además acababan de mudarse, no iban a volver a hacerlo solo por él. De repente dormir en un sillón del living parecía de lo más tentador pero sabía que no era coherente.

Después de vestirse con el pijama oscuro que había tenido puesto esa mañana se fue para el dormitorio. ¿Por qué el pijama no tenía conejitos? Tenía que revisar su guardarropa porque al parecer su ropa era distinta que antes. Quizás tuviese que conseguir un trabajo para volver a tener el guardarropa que tenía antes ahora que su padre no tenía un buen trabajo.

Desde que entró en la pieza no había mirado una sola vez hacia la cama de Tohru, ella se había duchado antes que él por lo que para esta altura debía estar dormida, mejor ni mirar. Había pegado una ojeada rápida a la cama de Momo donde la nena estaba durmiendo apaciblemente con una sonrisa esparcida en la cara… era tan lindo tenerlas tan cerca.

Abrió la puerta del armario y se encontró con lo que temía: toda su ropa era totalmente distinta. Ropa demasiado "común" para su gusto. Muy pocos colores... casi todo era azul oscuro, marrón, gris o negro. No estaba por ningún lado su mochila de conejito o sus pantalones con tiradores y sus medias con diseños. Por suerte un cambio repentino en el guardarropa también sería extraño para todos, por lo que le convenía ir comprando las cosas de a poco.

Se metió en la cama y se tapó hasta la nariz pensando en todas las cosas que tenía que hacer al día siguiente, que ahora ya sabía que iba a ser domingo. Tenía que pasar tiempo con Momo, recorrer el barrio, repasar los cuadernos, y recordar todos los nombres de las personas allegadas a él: profesores, compañeros, vecinos y empezar a demostrarles a todos que había cambiado. Por suerte iba a la misma escuela que antes, por lo que los contenidos no podían ser muy distintos y el barrio no estaba tan lejos de donde él había vivido antes.

"Momiji"

Al escuchar su nombre pronunciado por la chica se sobresaltó y un escalofrío le recorrió la columna. Levantó ligeramente la sábana para que no le tapara la cara y respondió.

"¿Qué pasa, Tohru?"  
"Mmm… no puedo dormir… ¿no me contarías la historia del zodíaco?"

La sorpresa aún no se le había ido del todo a Momiji cuando Tohru se sentó en su cama, por encima del cubrecama, cerca de él. Inmediatamente Momiji se sentó derecho, cerca de la almohada y hacia el lado de la pared, alejándose de la chica. Se puso rojo y se quedó mirando hacia abajo por unos segundos antes de contestar.

"Cla… claro, si a vos te gustaría"  
"¡Me encantaría! ¿puedo quedarme acá?"  
"Sí, si estás cómoda"  
"Muy cómoda. ¿Sabés? El antiguo Momiji nunca me dejaba estar cerca de él… jamás me hubiera permitido sentarme en su cama, que vos si lo hagas me pone muy, muy feliz"  
"No hay problema, ya te dije que yo no soy para nada como el antiguo Momiji"

El color rosado brillante se estaba empezando a ir de las mejillas del chico cuando la chica dejándose caer hacia atrás se acostó a su lado, con la cabeza en la almohada. Apoyó la mano a un costado de ella un par de veces para indicar que él también se acostara. Momiji trató de hacerlo evitando totalmente el contacto visual con ella porque sabía que su cara en ese momento probablemente se asemejara al color de una remolacha.

"Entonces ¿de qué va la historia?"  
"Bueno… eh… dice…"  
"¿Pasa algo?"

Tohru giró la cara de costado para mirarlo y se topó con las facciones rojas de Momiji.

"¿Tenés fiebre?"  
"No, no es eso"  
"¿Te duele algo?"  
"No, no. Es que en mi realidad no éramos hermanos y no estoy muy acostumbrado a que estemos más cerca"  
"Ah... perdón, no sabía, yo siempre te he visto como un hermano"

La chica se levantó de donde estaba y después de sentarse se puso de pie al lado de la cama.

"No quiero hacerte sentir incómodo"  
"No, no me siento incómodo, solo que no estoy acostumbrado, no me molesta para nada, podés quedarte acá"

Tuvo que bajar la mirada y no mirar los ojos de Tohru mientras lo decía porque sabía que iba a ponerse colorado de nuevo. La chica sonrió ante la invitación a volver a acostarse a su lado y se dejó caer en la cama como estaba antes.

"Ojalá te acostumbres pronto a que somos hermanos, me gusta mucho tener un hermano tan bueno como Momiji-kun"  
"Gracias"  
"Entonces… ¿la historia?"  
"Sí, decía… el zodíaco chino dice que un día Dios invitó a todos los animales a una gran fiesta en la que solo había lugar para 12 de ellos. La rata engañó al gato haciéndole creer que la fiesta se realizaría un día después por lo que el gato llegó tarde y nunca pudo pertenecer a los 12 del zodíaco"  
"Pobre gato"  
"Jeje, eso mismo dijiste en mi realidad"  
"Es que es muy triste que lo dejen fuera por culpa de un engaño"  
"Lo sé… pero la historia sigue. Dios se dio cuenta que los animales eventualmente iban a llegar al fin de sus vidas por lo que utilizando su poder hizo que cada vez que ellos perdiesen la vida volvieran a reencarnar en una criatura que lo seguiría a él y pudiera seguir festejando por el resto de la eternidad"  
"Pero… ¿los animales estaban de acuerdo?"  
"No todos ellos, pero muchos sí. Llegó una era en que los 12 animales del zodíaco empezaron a reencarnar en forma de personas. Esas 12 personas podían sentir el poder de su Dios, que también había reencarnado en un humano. Esas personas, las reencarnaciones de los animales del zodíaco cada vez que alguien del sexo opuesto les abrazaba se transformaban en el animal que les correspondía"  
"Eso debe haber sido muy incómodo"  
"Lo era… te lo aseguro, y yo lo sé muy bien, porque yo era uno de los 12 del zodíaco"  
"¿En tu realidad? ¿Qué animal eras?"  
"Yo era el conejo"  
"Jeh, te verías muy lindo como conejo"  
"Era un conejo muy lindo, eso seguro, jejeje" *Momiji rio liberando los miedos que había tenido* "varias veces te abracé a vos y terminé transformado"  
"¿De verdad?"  
"Ajá. Eventualmente nuestra maldición se rompió y pudimos ser normales… lo que fue un gran alivio para todos, al mismo tiempo que fue una despedida muy extraña. Por alguna razón dejar de tener algo que tuviste con vos toda tu vida se siente raro, por más que ese algo no sea algo bueno para vos"  
"Supongo que sí. Debe ser muy duro. ¿Y cómo se conecta esto con que no podías estar con Momo?"  
"Bueno, cuando mi mamá me dio a luz a mí y me tuvo en brazos automáticamente me transformé en un pequeño conejo... mi mamá no pudo soportar ser la madre de uno de los 12 del zodíaco y pidió que por favor le borraran de la memoria mi existencia. Desde entonces yo viví alejado de mi familia, con la ayuda monetaria de mi padre que me visitaba de vez en cuando. No podía estar junto a Momo porque nuestra mamá se daría cuenta que había algo raro y porque si la abrazaba yo me iba a transformar"

En su propia realidad cuando él le había contado a Tohru todo esto ella se había largado a llorar muy fuerte y le había abrazado con fuerza. Por un segundo él no midió todo eso y se dio cuenta que podía obtener una reacción similar en este momento. Cuando se dio vuelta para ver la chica ella tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas que ya empezaban a caer por sus mejillas. Algo dentro le dijo que tratara de sentarse, pero no había logrado ponerse derecho cuando la chica cayó con todo su peso sobre su pecho rompiendo a llorar.

----------------------------------

_Jeje, pobre Momiji en la que terminó metido. Decididamente va a ser difícil para él vivir en esa casa compartiendo el dormitorio con Tohru. Pero bueno, todos sabemos que la fuerza de voluntad de este chico es inquebrantable así que pueden estar seguros que va a salir adelante._

_Gracias a todos los que están siguiendo la historia y MIL gracias a los que dejaron reviews, que son __beba_x95__ y __Sakura K. de Shinomori__. También gracias a __Sakura K. de Shinomori__ por agregar el fanfic a alertas._

_Ya terminé de escribir esta historia y tiene 11 capítulos. En los capítulos 8, 9 y 10 hay un montón de perversión, por eso está rated M. Ojalá que les guste a todos la historia y que sigan leyéndola a medida que la subo. _

_¡Espero sus reviews!_


	5. Capítulo 5

**Un deseo**

**Capítulo 5**

El peso del cuerpo de la chica era ínfimo pero aún así Momiji sentía que de repente todo el aire de sus pulmones había desaparecido. Estaba acostado en su cama, con la chica que más quería en el universo llorando encima por culpa de algo que en el lugar y momento en el que estaba viviendo él ahora, ni siquiera había pasado. Una parte de él se sentía en el cielo de tenerla tan cerca y la otra parte por debajo de la tierra, por haberla hecho llorar.

"Ya… Tohru, no hay problema, todo eso ya pasó hace mucho tiempo"  
"Pero es muy triste… y vos... vos lo permitiste para que tu mamá no sufriera"  
"Ajá. Siempre voy a preferir la felicidad de los demás antes que mi propia felicidad"  
"Sos una gran persona, Momiji-kun"

Tohru se levantó un poco permitiendo que el chico se pusiese derecho. Cuando él logro sentarse y apoyar la espalda en el respaldar de la cama la chica tomó su mano.

"Yo no voy a dejar que nadie nunca te separe de tu familia en esta realidad"  
"Gracias, Tohru pero no es necesario"  
"Sí es necesario, yo voy a hacer todo lo posible para que vos siempre seas muy feliz"  
"Soy muy, muy feliz en este momento, no hay necesidad de hacer ningún cambio"  
"Bueno, pero puedo acompañarte a ir a visitar a tu mamá cada tanto"  
"Eso sería muy agradable"  
"¿Ves que puedo ayudar en algo?"  
"Sí, lo veo, gracias Tohru, siempre has sido demasiado buena"  
"Ahora veo por qué quisiste cambiar las cosas... es normal que desearas que las cosas fueran distintas"

Momiji solo asintió con la cara… si ella supiese que la razón principal para que él deseara cambiar todas las cosas era ella ¿cómo reaccionaría?. Momo había sido una razón muy importante, pero sabía que eventualmente podría estar junto a ella… pero en su realidad anterior, era absolutamente imposible que él estuviese con su querida Tohru. Kyou y ella eran el uno para el otro y no había forma de que él cambiara eso.

"El chico que vos no querías lastimar… eh… ¿Kyou?... él ¿qué animal del zodíaco era?"  
"Él era… el gato"  
"¿No me dijiste que el gato no pertenecía a los animales del zodíaco?"  
"Y no te mentí. A Kyou nunca lo consideraron uno de los del zodíaco, pero aún así cambiaba de forma"  
"¿Y por qué en tu realidad lo lastimabas?"  
"No, no me malinterpretes, en mi realidad nunca lo lastimé. Si hubiese peleado por lo que yo más quería y hubiese tratado de quedármelo para mí lo habría lastimado a él. Pero nunca lo hice. Entonces… al pedir cambiar de realidad, pedí poder tener lo que yo más deseaba sin lastimarlo a él"  
"¿O sea que además de no tener a tu familia, vos también dejaste otra cosa para que este chico, Kyou, fuera feliz?"  
"Ajá"  
"¡Pero Momiji! Vos tenés que pelear por tu propia felicidad. Si vos no lo hacés, nadie lo va a hacer por vos" *las lágrimas volvieron a juntarse en los ojos de Tohru, pero miró para arriba unos segundos y se calmó* "¿Y qué es lo que no te quedaste para vos?"  
"Una chica"  
"¿Una chica?"  
"Sí. La maldición del zodíaco del gato es la peor de todas, porque la persona que la tiene necesita llevar una pulsera de huesos por toda su vida. Sin esa pulsera la persona puede transformarse en una horrible criatura prácticamente insoportable para los humanos por su aspecto y su olor. Pero existió una chica una vez, de la que tanto yo como él nos enamoramos, que aprendió a querer a Kyou a pesar de esa horrible transformación. Si yo me hubiese metido en el medio de la relación de ellos dos los habría lastimado a ambos, porque ellos se necesitaban el uno al otro"  
"Debe ser una chica maravillosa"  
"Lo es, es la mejor chica del universo"  
"¡Que lindo!, ¿y ella está en esta realidad?"  
"Supongo que sí" *estuvo a punto de decir que sí, pero por la poca cantidad de gente que había visto hasta entonces no le convenía porque la chica se daría cuenta enseguida*  
"Ojalá que sí esté. Yo te voy a ayudar a que ustedes dos estén juntos"  
"No, Tohru, no tenés que hacer algo así"  
"¡Sí que tengo! No voy a permitir que en esta realidad dejes tu felicidad de lado. Vos sos muy importante para mí"  
"Y vos para mí, Tohru, pero de verdad, no es necesario"

La chica bajó la cara pero Momiji sabía que ella iba a hacer lo imposible por verlo a él feliz. Ella había peleado por todos sus amigos cada vez que alguno de ellos necesitaba su ayuda y esta no iba a ser la excepción. La chica se bajó de la cama y se fue hasta la suya deseándole las buenas noches.

-----------------------------

Solo había pasado dos meses en esta nueva vida y sentía que había vivido en este lugar y de esta forma toda su vida. Había tenido que mejorar muchísimo muchas cosas, como sus relaciones con todas las personas que lo rodeaban, su relación con los profesores y sus notas en el colegio, pero paulatinamente le había demostrado a todos que era una persona distinta. Todos estaban muy contentos de este nuevo Momiji.

Había buscado por todos lados pero en esta realidad Kyou y Yuki parecían no existir por ninguna parte. Todos los otros zodíacos vivían en su misma ciudad y llevaban vidas similares a las que llevaban en su realidad, pero no todos lo conocían. Hatsuharu había creído su historia y siempre le ayudaba cuando más lo necesitaba. Compartir la casa con Tohru no había sido tan sencillo.

Al mostrarle su verdadera personalidad y al irse acercando más, en cuanto a la ropa, los accesorios, las actitudes y todo a lo que él era antes Tohru le había tomado muchísimo cariño y todos los días lo abrazaba en momentos inesperados, le subía tazas de té con galletitas mientras él estudiaba o le servía la porción más grande de comida. Esas actitudes lo ponían nervioso… pero claro, lo peor era todos los intentos de ella por saber quién era la chica que él más quería.

"¿Seguro que está en esta realidad?"  
"Sí, estoy seguro" *Momiji subió la última valija al auto como le había indicado su papá*  
"Y me dijiste que va a nuestra escuela…"  
"Ajá... ya sabés todo lo que tengo para decirte, Tohru, siempre me hacés las mismas preguntas"  
"¡Es que quiero saber quién es!"  
"No te voy a decir, yo quiero arreglármelas por mi mismo"  
"Pero te estás tomando mucho tiempo"  
"¿Te parece?"  
"Ajá, como no te apures quizás la chica se enamore de alguien más. Yo no quiero que eso le pase a Momiji-kun"  
"Bueno... entonces quizás un día de estos haga alguna movida"  
"No, no, movidas no, tenés que decirle lo que sentís. Decir la verdad siempre es lo mejor que podés hacer"  
"Jeje, está bien, le voy a decir la verdad, pronto"  
"¿Promesa?" *la chica estiró su dedo meñique hacia él*

Momiji la miró a los ojos y suspiró despacio antes de entrelazar su dedo meñique con el de ella… ojalá Tohru supiese en dónde se estaba metiendo.

"Promesa"

-----------------------------

_¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Espero que les haya gustado. Ahora Momiji se va a ver forzado a decirle la verdad a Tohru porque se lo prometió. No deja de pasarle de todo._

_¿Por qué puse un espacio temporal de 2 meses entre que llegó y ahora? porque no creo que nadie - ni siquiera alguien con la actitud positiva y la fuerza de voluntad de Momiji - puede con TODO al mismo tiempo así que era mejor darle un tiempo para que se acostumbre a su "nueva vida" y después que haga lo que necesite hacer para tener a Tohru. _

_Gracias a todos los que están siguiendo la historia y MIL gracias a los que dejaron reviews, que son __beba_x95__ y __Sakura K. de Shinomori__. Gracias a __Nyu-Miaka__ por agregar la historia a favoritos y alertas y gracias a __Sakura K. de Shinomori__ por agregar el fanfic a alertas._

_Como dije en el capítulo anterior, la historia termina en el capítulo 11 así que con éste estamos casi – casi en la mitad. El viernes que viene subo el próximo capítulo, que es el capítulo 6. Espero que puedan dejarme sus reviews. Gracias por leer mi historia. _


	6. Capítulo 6

**Un deseo**

**Capítulo 6**

Probablemente de todas las cosas que Tohru se había acostumbrado a hacerle en este tiempo en que le había tomado confianza, esta era la peor. Porque los abrazos sorpresa y las cosquillas eran controlables y / o evitables, mientras que acá se tenía que quedar quieto por horas, no pudiendo hacer nada excepto ver su cara adormilada y su pelo caer sobre sus piernas.

Era Momo la que había empezado con todo esto… desde que Tohru había empezado a ser su hermana cuando sus padres se casaron, se había acostumbrado a que cada vez que viajaban a alguna parte o que iban todos en el auto Momo apoyaba la cabeza en la falda de la chica que siempre se sentaba a su lado y casi inmediatamente se quedaba dormida. Un día hablando sobre lo cómoda que debía viajar la nena, Tohru apoyó su cabeza de lado sobre las piernas de Momiji, riendo y diciendo que sí era de lo más cómodo. Momiji fue incapaz de decirle nada así que la chica se había quedado todo el resto del viaje así. Desde ese momento en todos los viajes que hacían Momo y Tohru se sentaban igual.

Esta vez no era la excepción. Toda la familia había decidido ir a un departamento de tiempo compartido que una de las amigas de la mamá de Tohru no podía utilizar en el momento que le tocaba a ella y no quería que los días se perdieran por lo que los invitó a ellos a utilizarlo. El departamento estaba justo enfrente de una hermosa playa y el paisaje era precioso. Aprovechando el hermoso clima y las vacaciones escolares de verano la familia aceptó la oferta y armando las valijas partió hacia allá. Apenas si habían pasado unos minutos en la ruta cuando Momo dejó caer su cabeza sobre la falda de Tohru y la chica repitió la acción dejándose caer sobre las piernas de Momiji.

Por suerte la playa no quedaba tan lejos, apenas si habían sido una hora y media en el auto… pero tenerla tan, tan cerca era una verdadera tortura. A la chica el pelo finito y suave, con perfume a frutillas se le caía sobre la cara en mechas desordenadas. Su cara casi dormida con los ojos entrecerrados a Momiji le parecía preciosa. La cercanía, el roce, todo hacía que la situación le fuera bastante difícil de controlar.

Apenas llegaron Momiji se bajó del auto moviéndose quizás demasiado brusco simplemente dejando caer el peso de la chica sobre el asiento, haciendo que se despierte. Momiji se estiró varias veces, tenía dormidas las piernas y le dolía la espalda de estar sentado tan, tan derecho. Por suerte ahora podía estar tranquilo.

"Vamos, ayuden a entrar las cosas"

El grito de su papá hizo que automáticamente fuera hasta el baúl y empezase a bajar las valijas. Probablemente habían traído demasiadas cosas teniendo en cuenta que solo iban a estar ahí una semana. Con un bolso grande en cada mano empezó a caminar hasta el edificio donde estaba el departamento.

El departamento no era muy grande, ni especialmente lindo, pero tenía una vista preciosa de la playa, el mar y las pequeñas islas que se podían ver desde la orilla, en la lejanía. En una de las habitaciones había dos cuchetas así que dejó sus valijas, las de Momo y las de Tohru en esa y bajó para volver a buscar otras cosas. A mitad de camino lo frenó su papá que venía subiendo diciendo que ya estaba todo. Organizaron un poco las cosas y repartieron las valijas en las piezas que correspondían.

"¡¡Quiero ir a la playa!!"

"Tohru, Momiji ¿pueden llevar a Momo a la playa? yo estoy un poco cansado por manejar"

"¿Estás bien papá? No fue un viaje muy largo"

"No, no, ya sé, pero creo que me estoy poniendo viejo" *el hombre sonrió para evitar que el chico se preocupe*

"Antes de ir a la playa quisiera armar las camas" *Tohru se había sentado en uno de los sillones, probándolo*

"Yo te ayudo, así terminás más rápido"

"Gracias, Momiji, creo que las sábanas están acá"

Entre los dos abrieron un par de valijas hasta encontrar las sábanas. Momo insistió muchísimo en dormir en la parte de arriba de una de las dos cuchetas diciendo que ella era "muy grande". Gracias a que las cuchetas tenían una pequeña baranda de madera de un lado y estaban pegadas a la pared del otro los dos más grandes aceptaron que la nena duerma arriba. Las dos mujeres terminaron durmiendo arriba y Momiji debajo de su hermanita chiquita.

La tarde en la playa se pasó entre kilos de protector solar de factor alto que la nena no se dejaba pasar, castillos de arena, mar, caracoles y muchos juegos. Momiji pasó bastante de su tiempo sentado en la arena bajo la sombrilla que habían llevado, cuidando del par de mochilas que habían llevado con las cosas, mirando a las dos chicas. Tohru tenía un bikini precioso de color rosa pastel con volados... le quedaba realmente hermoso. Menos mal que había encontrado la excusa de cuidar las mochilas porque si ella lo abrazaba con tan poca ropa probablemente él estaría en problemas.

Volvieron después de horas de estar fuera. La mamá ayudó a Momo a bañarse y le sirvió una cena rápida, acostándola temprano porque la nena estaba cansadísima de tanto correr, nadar y jugar. Los adultos cenaron de una rotisería de la misma cuadra porque la cantidad de elementos en la cocina era bastante limitada. Tohru prometió a la mañana siguiente temprano ir al supermercado y comprar todo lo necesario para almorzar y cenar durante esa semana.

La conexión del cable en el televisor del departamento no era muy buena por lo que a los adultos se les cansaron los ojos rápido y se fueron a dormir. Tohru y Momiji se quedaron viendo una película que ya estaba terminando de Jackie Chan. Como hacia en el auto Tohru se dejó caer con la cabeza de lado sobre las piernas de Momiji y se quedó quieta así hasta el final de la película.

Por dentro, Momiji realmente creía que esto ya era demasiado… pero su cuerpo se negaba a moverse, a moverla o a simplemente decirle que no. Tenerla tan cerca era realmente agradable. Cuando la chica se levantó al terminarse la película él se puso de pie rápido para evitar que lo abrazase como ella solía hacer. Se giró hacia la ventana, dándole la espalda y pudo ver el reflejo de la luna en el agua del Mar.

"¡Que linda noche!" *Tohru se acercó a él por el costado*  
"Sí, la luna está llena"  
"¿Estará frío el mar de noche?"  
"Supongo que sí"  
"Me gustaría ir a ver… ¿me acompañás? Además con la luz de la luna y las estrellas se ve clarísimo"  
"¿Ahora? Pero es de noche"  
"Precisamente, nunca he estado en el mar de noche"

Momiji miró por la ventana toda la playa y el mar que se abrían ante sus ojos y vio que no había un alma en todo el lugar. El paisaje parecía sacado de un poema de amor. Jamás iba a encontrar una mejor ubicación para decirle la verdad, además... se lo había prometido. Esa misma mañana él le había prometido a Tohru que le iba a decir la verdad a la chica que él quería.

Quizás las cosas se estaban dando para que él pudiera decirle la verdad a Tohru, y diciendo que no, él lo único que hacía era perderse una gran oportunidad. Se notaba que Tohru realmente tenía muchas ganas de ir. Podía simplemente ir y no decir nada… podía quedarse lejos, podía acompañarla y quedarse callado.

"¿Vamos?"

Tohru lo miró con los ojos brillantes y las manos en el pecho y Momiji supo que de esta respuesta podían depender muchas cosas.

---------------------------------

_¡Gracias por leer este nuevo capítulo de mi historia! Espero que les haya gustado. ¿Irán Momiji y Tohru juntos a la playa de noche? Jeje, ya se verá en el próximo capítulo._

_Algunas aclaraciones culturales por las moscas:_

_1) Los departamentos de tiempo compartido (que también pueden ser casas, cabañas, quintas, etc.) son departamentos en lugares turísticos como el mar, la montaña, etc. que se pagan entre varias personas para hacer más barato el costo. Todas esas personas tienen derecho a usar ese departamento por lo tanto se divide el año en pedazos temporales y a cada persona que pagó le toca uno de esos pedazos. Durante ese lapso de tiempo que le tocó cada persona puede ir y hacer uso del departamento como si fuese suyo. _

_2) Jackie Chan es un actor de Hong Kong que ha actuado en un sin número de películas en su mayoría de acción y de comedia que es muy conocido por su uso de las artes marciales, de armas y sus acrobacias. _

_Gracias a todos los que están siguiendo la historia y MIL gracias a los que dejaron reviews, que son __beba_x95__ y __Sakura K. de Shinomori__. Gracias a __Nyu-Miaka__ por agregar la historia a favoritos y alertas y gracias a __Sakura K. de Shinomori__ por agregar el fanfic a alertas._

_El viernes que viene subo el próximo capítulo. Ya pasamos la mitad de la historia (recuerden que es de 11 capítulos). Espero que puedan dejarme sus reviews y comentarios para saber qué piensan de la historia. Gracias a todos por leer. _


	7. Capítulo 7

**Un deseo**

**Capítulo 7**

"¿Vamos?"

La chica repitió la pregunta y se le quedó mirando, no entendía muy bien el silencio de su hermano. Momiji respiró hondo y respondió que sí. La chica hizo un gritito de alegría e hizo un saltito bastante gracioso. Le encantaba que fuera así de alegre y positiva. Salieron del departamento con una de las copias de la llave y bajaron las escaleras. La playa estaba apenas a unos metros, cruzando la calle.

Tohru caminó despacio hasta el mar, disfrutando de la vista y cuando llegó hasta la orilla del agua se descalzó una de las sandalias blancas que estaba usando y metió la punta de los dedos en el agua.

"¡Está fría!"  
"¿Mucho más que de día?"  
"Sí, muy fría"

La chica empezó a reírse y se descalzó la otra sandalia para meter ambos pies en el agua. Momiji tenía puestas zapatillas de lona así que tuvo que sentarse para desatarse los cordones mientras que la chica caminaba un poco en el agua acostumbrándose a la temperatura. Cuando estuvo descalzo, agarró las zapatillas en una mano y caminó hasta su lado. El agua realmente estaba muy fría.

"Ay, está muy fría"  
"Jejeje, te dije, de noche el mar está helado"  
"Hoy a la tarde vi que de aquel lado hay una cueva... ¿te gustaría ir?"  
"¿Una… cueva?"  
"¿Te da miedo?"  
"Nnnn… no… esta Momiji-kun conmigo, no tengo miedo de nada"  
"Jeh, gracias"

Los dos empezaron a caminar por la orilla, con el agua fría apenas por encima de los tobillos. Cada vez que movían el pie salpicaban apenas. Momiji se había tenido que levantar los bordes del jean haciendo un dobladillo para evitar que se le moje todo. Aún así, a veces ambos pisaban un poco más fuerte tratando de mojar apenas al otro con el agua fría.

Para llegar a la cueva tuvieron que salir del agua y caminar por la arena hasta la pared de piedra. La arena se les pegaba a la piel por estar húmeda produciendo una sensación graciosa. Cuando llegaron se quedaron mirando desde afuera.

"¿Creés que haya algo dentro?" *Tohru no sonaba muy segura de sí misma ahora que ya estaba acá*  
"Quizás… quizás haya un fantasma"  
*Tohru se puso blanca y se quedó clavada en el lugar, temblando.* "¿Es necesario que entremos?"  
"No, pero sería interesante"  
"B… bueno, vamos, entonces"

Probablemente la chica por lo único por lo que lo apuraba era para terminar con todo esto pronto, se notaba que no le gustaba en lo más mínimo. Tohru siempre había demostrado tener bastante miedo de los lugares oscuros y los fantasmas y criaturas. Siempre que contaban historias de terror era la primera en gritar y no poder dormirse después.

"Bueno, no hay nada que temer, este lugar se termina enseguida"

Una vez dentro, la vista se les acostumbró a la oscuridad y se dieron cuenta que más que una cueva ese lugar simplemente era una gran grieta en la pared sin demasiada profundidad. Tohru se sentó y sacó del bolsito que había traído dos latas de jugo. Momiji se sentó a su lado y agarró una de las latas, sacudiéndola para mezclar la pulpa.

"Gracias por acompañarme"  
"Por favor, Tohru, no hay nada que agradecerme, me estoy divirtiendo mucho"  
"Hace mucho que no te pregunto qué tal te está yendo en esta realidad"  
"Cada día mejor, a veces se me confunden las cosas y siento que la anterior nunca existió"  
"Eso no es bueno, el pasado de uno es algo importante"  
"Lo sé, y jamás voy a olvidar mi pasado"  
"¿Querés que volvamos a visitar a tu mamá cuando volvamos del viaje?"  
"Me encantaría, quizás me quede un par de días con ella"  
"Seguro que eso le gustaría mucho, siempre está contenta de verte"

Tohru se quedó mirando hacia afuera, el agua, la playa, la luna. Cada tanto inclinaba la lata azul de jugo para tomar otro trago.

"Me encantan las playas"  
"A mí también, y las vacaciones"  
"Ojalá nunca tuviésemos que volver a clases… jeje. ¡Ah, no! Tenemos que volver a clases así vos podés ver a la chica que te gusta"  
"No necesito volver a clases para verla a ella"  
"¿Se ven fuera del colegio?... ¿Cómo citas?" *los ojos de Tohru se abrieron grandes*  
"No, como citas no, como amigos"  
"Ah… claro, porque ella todavía no sabe que vos la querés"  
"Ajá"

Esta conversación estaba yendo para donde él no quería que fuese… aunque… perfectamente podía dejar que las cosas se dieran de manera natural y si tenía que decir la verdad, que la dijera y que Tohru se enterase. Ella era la que estaba haciendo las preguntas y todo.

"Si ella es la persona que vos más querés y una de las principales causas por las que dejaste toda una vida atrás… ¿por qué no le decís lo que sentís?"  
"Porque no sé lo que ella siente, y por las circunstancias, tengo miedo de lastimarla"  
"Momiji-kun es una gran persona, estoy segura de que esta chica te quiere muchísimo también"  
"Gracias, pero no siempre las cosas se dan tan bien. Puede haber problemas"  
"¿Sus papás no la dejan tener pareja?"  
"No exactamente… pero probablemente no les gustaría que ella salga conmigo"  
"Los padres son algo muy importante, pero si dos personas se quieren, los padres de esas dos personas deberían aceptar su amor"  
"Pero muchas veces se dan situaciones que no son sencillas y simplemente -aceptar su amor- puede no ser tan fácil para un padre"  
"Pero vos la querés muchísimo"  
"La amo"  
*Tohru se quedó en silencio un segundo* "El amor es algo fuertísimo. Deberías decirle a esta chica lo antes posible lo que sentís. Estoy segura que ella también te va a querer y que cualquier problema que puedan tener, lo van a superar"  
"¿Eso es lo que vos pensás?"  
"Eso es lo que yo creo que va a pasar"  
"Entonces…" *Momiji sentía que no era él el que estaba hablando, los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron muchísimo y sintió una gran presión en su pecho* "¿debería decirle lo que siento?"  
"Ajá"  
"¿Segura?"  
"Segurísima."

Momiji se puso de pie y estiró la mano hasta donde estaba la chica para que ella se parase a su lado.

--------------------

_¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado. Ya se pueden imaginar lo que va a pasar en el próximo capítulo ¿no? Jejejeje, supongo que sí. ^^ ¿Cómo reaccionarán? ¿qué irá a pasar?_

_Es re cliché la escena en la playa, de noche con una cueva oscura que recorrer, pero mi imaginación también tiene sus límites. _

_Como siempre gracias a todos los que están siguiendo la historia y MIL gracias a los que dejaron reviews, que son __beba_x95__ y __Sakura K. de Shinomori__. Gracias a __Nyu-Miaka__ por agregar la historia a favoritos y alertas y gracias a __Sakura K. de Shinomori__ por agregar el fanfic a alertas._

_El viernes que viene subo el próximo capítulo que ya es el número 8. No recuerdo si ya lo dije o no, pero la historia se termina en el capítulo 11 así que ya no queda tanto. Espero que puedan seguir conmigo hasta el final y me dejen sus reviews para saber qué piensan de mi historia. _


	8. Capítulo 8

**Un deseo**

**Capítulo 8**

Momiji se puso de pie y estiró la mano hasta donde estaba la chica para que ella se parase a su lado. Sin soltarle la mano presionó apenas con sus dedos en la mano de ella y la miró a los ojos. Trató de respirar normal pero la presión en su pecho y el nudo en su garganta se lo impedían, tenía que hacer lo mejor que pudiese.

"La chica que yo más quiero… la razón principal por la que hice mi deseo a la estrella... la persona que necesito para poder sentirme vivo... la mujer que yo... amo... sos vos, Tohru"

Sin dejarla decir nada, sin permitirle un tiempo para que reaccione, Momiji se acercó a la cara de la chica y la besó en los labios despacio, presionando apenas. Soltó su mano y se alejó de su boca al mismo tiempo y abriendo despacio los ojos le quedó mirando. La chica tenía la cara muy roja, los ojos grandes clavados en él y una expresión ilegible.

"Yo…"

Momiji se quedó esperando que ella fuera capaz de armar una respuesta entera. Ya había pasado por tantos problemas, por tantas incertidumbres, que unos momentos más no le iban a hacer nada. En los ojos de la chica se empezaron a formar lágrimas, que con un primer parpadeo cayeron por las mejillas, sin que la chica haya hecho ningún tipo de esfuerzo por evitarlo.

"Yo… estoy… tan contenta"

Recibir de lleno el cuerpo de la chica contra su pecho y sentir los brazos de ella abrazándolo con fuerza mientras se largaba a llorar en contra suyo no era ni cerca lo que él esperaba de respuesta. Ella... estaba contenta de que él la amase. O sea... ¿ella también lo quería? Pero estaba llorando... ¿qué clase de respuesta era esta? A falta de lograr entender lo que estaba pasando rodeó el cuerpo de la chica con sus brazos y la acercó más a él. Después de varios minutos de llorar en silencio la chica logró calmarse lo suficiente como para hablar.

"Yo… te quiero mucho Momiji-kun… pero nunca pensé que vos podrías sentir algo por mí. Vos siempre me hablabas de una chica maravillosa de la que estabas enamorado y que querías con todo tu corazón y yo siempre deseaba poder convertirme en ella"  
"Pero vos sos ella"  
"Pero yo no lo sabía... yo nunca diría que soy ni la mitad de todas las cosas hermosas que dijiste de ella"  
"Que dije de vos, Tohru. Siempre que hablé de -ella-, estaba hablando de vos"  
"Pero yo no me sentía identificada con la descripción"  
"Es una lástima, porque así es como yo te veo"  
"Estoy muy contenta, de ser yo la persona que vos querés. Estoy tan contenta"  
"¿Entonces vos me querés?"  
"Te quiero muchísimo, Momiji"  
"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?"  
"Porque estabas enamorado de otra chica"  
"Aunque vos no sabías quién era, siempre tratabas de que yo le dijera a ella mis sentimientos. Si yo formaba una pareja con otra chica ¿vos te hubieras sentido feliz?"  
"Sí, porque ustedes dos hubieran sido felices"  
"Jeh, ¿ves? Por eso mismo, yo en mi realidad no peleé con Kyou por vos y te dejé a su lado, para que fueses feliz. Vos una vez me dijiste que yo debería haber peleado, que debería haber defendido mi propia felicidad… pero la vida tiene muchas vueltas"  
"Es cierto… soy tan feliz"

Momiji se separó apenas de la chica. Buscó en sus bolsillos el pañuelo de tela azul y se lo alcanzó. La chica se limpió la cara y la nariz y sonrió totalmente sonrojada. Tenía las facciones congestionadas y los ojos hinchados por haber llorado y toda su cara estaba roja, pero aún así era, ante los ojos de Momiji, la chica más hermosa del universo.

"¿Ahora me entendés cuando te dije que la situación podía ser complicada?"  
"Sí, entiendo..."  
"Yo no creo que papá y mamá estén listos para decir que bendicen nuestro amor y nos dejan ser una pareja y listo"  
"Ya… ya sé que no, pero yo no quiero estar lejos de Momiji-kun"  
"Ni yo de vos, menos ahora que sé que mis sentimientos son correspondidos"  
"Podemos… no decirles, por un tiempo, hasta que pensemos bien qué hacer"  
"No sé hasta qué punto está bien hacer eso"  
"Pero no tenemos muchas alternativas"  
"Podemos mantenernos siendo hermanos y nada más"  
*Tohru lo miró sorprendida* "Pero… no, yo no quiero"  
*Momiji sonrió* "Yo tampoco, quería ver qué pensabas vos"  
"No seas malo…"  
"Lo que menos quiero en el mundo es que sigamos siendo solamente hermanos"

Momiji acarició despacio la mejilla de la chica y acomodó un par de mechones detrás de su oreja. Ella se acercó a su cuerpo y lo abrazó con fuerza. Momiji tomó con delicadeza su mentón y la besó en los labios. Se sentía totalmente distinto del beso anterior, sabía que ella lo correspondía, sabía que ella lo quería, podía besarla con comodidad. Tohru tardo un poco en corresponderle, pero cuando ella empezó a besarlo despacio, a tomar sus labios entre los suyos Momiji sintió que no importaba nada más. Si tenía que hacerle un monumento a la estrella por cumplirle su deseo, lo haría, pero jamás iba a alejarse de esta chica en su vida.

Tomándola de la cintura caminó un par de pasos hacia atrás hasta poder apoyar la espalda en la pared de piedra y trajo el cuerpo de la chica contra el suyo. Al sostenerla de la cintura y tironearla para que viniera con él, sus caderas quedaron juntas, Tohru se resistió un poco al sentir el contacto de la cadera de Momiji, y todo lo que eso incluía, en contra suyo, algo que no había sentido nunca antes, pero el brazo de Momiji sosteniéndola en contra suyo y el beso insistente hicieron que deje de intentar.

Momiji nunca antes había besado a alguien, ni tampoco había tenido la oportunidad de hablar francamente con alguien sobre esto, pero dejaba que su cuerpo lo guíe, todo se sentía realmente agradable. Había sentido el intento de Tohru de separarse de su cuerpo cuando ella quedó pegada a él, pero la sensación de su cuerpo en contra del de él realmente había sido muy agradable y no quería que ella se alejara.

Abrió la boca y empezó a besar a Tohru con la lengua, a la chica le costó un momento acostumbrarse y poder responderle, pero se notaba que a ella también le estaba gustando todo. Cuando él se apoyó en la pared las manos de la chica que habían estado rodeando su cuerpo cayeron a los costados, pero ahora las había puesto en su pecho. Con su mano derecha estaba recorriendo con cuidado el costado del cuerpo del chico, su cintura, su pecho. Momiji hizo lo mismo con sus propias manos, recorriendo la cintura de la chica.

El beso se estaba haciendo muy largo y cada vez más profundo. La mano de Momiji estaba en la espalda de la chica, por debajo de la camiseta, sintiendo la piel suave de Tohru, y la mano de ella estaba por debajo de la camiseta del chico, en su cintura. La sensación les daba escalofríos. El otro brazo de Momiji sostenía a la chica contra su cuerpo con fuerza, manteniendo sus caderas juntas, cada vez que Tohru arremetía en el beso, usando su lengua o mordiéndolo despacio, él apretaba un poco más el cuerpo de la chica en contra del suyo.

Ya lo había hecho varias veces sin resultados aparentes en la chica, pero al volverlo a hacer sintió que la chica suspiró apenas en su boca. Él pensó que había sido una idea suya y que la chica solo había respirado más fuerte por lo apasionado del beso, pero para su sorpresa, Tohru se puso en puntas de pie, separando apenas las piernas, apoyando su entrepierna contra el bulto en los pantalones del chico.

-------------------------

_Aaaarrrrggghhh… esto se me fue de las manos. :P_

_Ya, ya, sí lo escribí yo, pero éste es uno de esos casos en que los personajes (o las hormonas de los personajes) se van para el lado que a ellos se les pintan y no importa en lo más mínimo lo que hagamos los autores para impedirlo._

_De ahora en más la historia se pone muuuy pervertida así que espero que tengan ganas de leer algo de lime / lemon. n_n_

_Como siempre gracias a todos los que están siguiendo la historia y MIL gracias a los que dejaron reviews, que son __beba_x95__, __makigotoufan__y __Sakura K. de Shinomori__. Gracias a __Nyu-Miaka__ por agregar la historia a favoritos y alertas y gracias a __Sakura K. de Shinomori__ por agregar el fanfic a alertas._

_El próximo capítulo es el número 9, espero que puedan hacerse un tiempo para leerlo y otro tiempito chiquito para dejarme un review con lo que piensan de la historia, así sea un cortito. Gracias por leer. _


	9. Capítulo 9

**Un deseo**

**Capítulo 9**

Momiji abrió los ojos en el beso y se encontró con la cara color rojo brillante de Tohru. Probablemente la chica no estaba muy segura de lo que estaba haciendo sino que, como él, se estaba dejando guiar por lo que sentía su cuerpo. Él había pensado varias veces en lo caliente que estaba, pero nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza que esas sensaciones también podía tenerlas ella. La chica volvió a morderlo despacio en el labio, lo que antes había provocado que él apretara su cuerpo con el de ella y él lo tomó casi como un pedido.

Al apretar con su brazo también empujó apenas hacia delante con la cadera y esta vez el suspiro de la chica fue claro. Su cuerpo estaba sintiendo muchísimas cosas y su cabeza estaba pensando mil posibilidades todas al mismo tiempo. Estaba tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de que la situación todavía era controlable cuando sintió que la chica se movió en contra de su cuerpo sin que él hiciese nada. No estaba seguro de si controlaba lo que estaba haciendo pero él empezó a moverse en contra de ella y la chica respondió separando apenas un poco más las piernas y moviéndose despacio con él.

Momiji besó con los labios cerrados a Tohru en la boca y se separó de ella.

"Esto… yo, yo"  
"Momiji" *la chica estaba terriblemente roja*  
"Mi cuerpo te necesita mucho, pero no quiero lastimarte o hacerte mal"  
"Sé que nunca me vas a lastimar"  
"Nunca te lastimaría a propósito, pero si no frenamos acá no voy a poder controlar muy bien lo que hago, te... deseo mucho, Tohru"  
*La chica bajó la mirada y se puso aún más roja pero sonrió apenas* "Yo… yo a vos"

Momiji sonrió despacio. Acababa de besarse con Tohru, con la chica de sus sueños, con la persona que más quería en el universo y ella le había dicho que lo quería y que... también lo deseaba. Esto era demasiado.

"Yo no… no sé mucho de relaciones físicas" *la chica no había levantado la mirada aún*  
"Bueno, yo sé lo que me han contado o leído en revistas o visto en los videos de Hatsuharu"  
"Yo solo sé a grandes rasgos lo que es hacer el amor"  
"Eso es algo que no podemos hacer ahora… no tenemos protección y este no es lugar para algo así de importante"  
"¿Entonces?"  
"Podemos… tocarnos"  
"Pero yo no sé" *Tohru miró hacia el piso"  
"Tohru" *el chico le levantó la cara sosteniéndola con su mano* "una cosa es que no sepas, que es solucionable enseñándote y otra cosa es que no quieras. Si no querés es perfectamente comprensible y no hacemos nada"  
"Yo sí quiero"  
"Yo también"

El chico le acarició la mejilla, realmente ella estaba ahí, a su lado, deseándolo tanto como él a ella… quizás esto era algo así como un balance en el universo después de todas las cosas malas por las que había pasado antes. Se sentó en el suelo, apenas separado de la pared.

"Vení, sentate acá"

Por más que era casi una orden trató de que sonara lo más agradable posible. Al mismo tiempo había tratado de sonar convencido y seguro de sí mismo cuando en realidad estaba tanto o más nervioso que la chica. Tohru se agachó a su lado y pasó una pierna de cada lado de las del chico, pero se quedó en cuclillas sin apoyarse en ningún lado. Momiji tomó la cintura de la chica y en un movimiento rápido la sentó sobre su cuerpo, sobre su entrepierna.

Todo se había enfriado por la conversación así que empezaron de nuevo con el beso, desde algo suave y apenas en las comisuras hasta que poco después ya estaban besándose de manera profunda de nuevo. Tohru podía sentir claramente en su entrepierna la erección de Momiji. Podía sentir el calor de los dos cuerpos juntos y eso le parecía realmente agradable.

Después de un rato largo de besarse Momiji empezó a acariciar la cintura de la chica con una mano y con el otro brazo a apretar el cuerpo de la chica contra el suyo como estaba haciendo antes. Ahora que toda la entrepierna de la chica estaba en contacto con su cuerpo y con lo duro que él estaba se sentía mucho mejor. Al estar sentado él no se podía mover pero con lo poco que pesaba la chica era fácil moverla haciendo fuerza con su brazo.

Tohru se dejaba hacer y estaba de lo más colorada pero no se animaba a hacer mucho. Sus manos recorrían tímidamente su pecho y sus brazos. Levantó apenas la camiseta y empezó a acariciarlo en el estómago y en la cintura. Por momentos subía la mano y acariciaba su pecho, recorriendo con los dedos, rozando despacio con las uñas. El cuerpo de Momiji tenía escalofríos cada vez que ella lo rozaba así con las uñas, era extraño pero muy agradable.

Momiji dejó la boca de Tohru y pasó a besarla en el cuello, en los hombros y en la clavícula por encima de la tela de la remera. La chica no sabía cómo responder así que se separó un poco del chico y le levantó la remera hasta la mitad del pecho, empezando a acariciar con más soltura la piel del estómago, desde el pecho hasta el borde del pantalón. Cada vez que rozaba la piel con los bordes de las uñas dejando mínimas marcas rojas que desaparecían enseguida el chico intercalaba entre los besos que iba dejando en su piel, mordidas suaves.

Momiji, sin dejar de besar el cuello de Tohru empezó a acariciarla en el estómago subiendo despacio las manos hasta llegar al pecho de ella. Cuando vio que la chica no reaccionaba mal empezó a tocar por encima de la tela del corpiño. El cuerpo de Tohru era lo más lindo que había en el mundo para él. Pasó sus manos a la espalda de la chica tratando de soltar el gancho que mantenía el corpiño cerrado pero después de un par de intentos se dio cuenta que no podía abrirlo. La chica sonrió apenas y se lo desprendió ella, haciendo que quedara suelto en su cuerpo, volviendo a poner las manos en el pecho de Momiji.

El chico volvió a besar a la chica en la boca mientras con la mano empezó de manera muy suave a acariciar la piel de sus pechos, por el frío de la noche y el roce, los pezones estaban duros y él los empezó a tocar entre sus dedos. La chica buscó enseguida hacer profundo el beso sin dejar de acariciar el pecho y los brazos de él.

Momiji pasó el brazo libre por detrás una vez más y empezó a mover el cuerpo de la chica de manera casi rítmica encima suyo, rozando la entrepierna de ella una y otra vez con la suya. El roce realmente lo enloquecía no dejándolo pensar claro. La chica empezó a suspirar en su boca entre medio de los besos marcando el ritmo del movimiento.

Su cuerpo empezó a sentir que necesitaba dar un paso más o la presión que se estaba acumulando iba a terminar por hacerle mal.

"Por favor, Tohru" *habló con la cara cerca de la de ella, entre besos* "sentate al revés, con tu espalda en contra de mi pecho"

------------------------

_Uffff… se puso hot la situación. n_n'' _

_Espero que les esté gustando este nuevo rumbo que tomó la historia y puedan seguirla en los próximos capítulos, que ya quedan solo dos para el fin del fanfic._

_Como siempre gracias a todos los que están siguiendo la historia y MIL gracias a los que dejaron reviews, que son __beba_x95__, __makigotoufan__, __Talim-7__y __Sakura K. de Shinomori__. Gracias a __Nyu-Miaka__ por agregar la historia a favoritos y alertas, gracias a __Talim-7__ por agregarla a favoritos y gracias a __Sakura K. de Shinomori__ por agregar el fanfic a alertas._

_La semana que viene subo la continuación de la historia. Ojalá puedan dejarme sus reviews para saber qué piensan de mi fanfic. Gracias por leer. _


	10. Capítulo 10

**Un deseo**

**Capítulo 10**

"Por favor, Tohru" *habló con la cara cerca de la de ella, entre besos* "sentate al revés, con tu espalda en contra de mi pecho"

La chica obedeció al pedido y sintió a diferencia de antes, la erección del chico en su cola. Se sentó bien derecha estirando su espalda contra el pecho del chico y pasó uno de sus brazos por detrás del cuello de él para acercar su cara a la suya. Momiji se inclinó para poder besarla en la boca. Llevó su mano izquierda al pecho de la chica y siguió tocando con cuidado los pezones duros de ella.

Momiji con su mano derecha estaba recorriendo el estómago, muy cerca del borde de la pollera. Por sobre la tela de la pollera tocó la entrepierna de ella haciendo más profundo el beso esperando que no se molestara y la chica, para su felicidad, no se movió o quejó. El chico bajó más la mano, recorriendo las piernas, subiendo hasta su ropa interior, por debajo de la pollera.

La línea central de la ropa interior estaba apenas húmeda y el chico empezó a recorrerla con sus dedos logrando que ella empezara a gemir. Tohru empezó a mover el brazo que tenía detrás del cuello del chico para acariciar su pelo, desordenándolo y con su otra mano empezó a recorrer acariciando con fuerza la cadera y la pierna del chico. Momiji empezó a mover los dedos más rápido logrando que la tela de la ropa interior se mojara aún más.

Los gemidos de Tohru se habían intensificado y él sentía que no iba a poder aguantar mucho más si seguía escuchándolos así que se decidió y metió la mano por dentro de la ropa interior. Con los dedos recorrió la intimidad de Tohru y empezó a moverlos despacio logrando que la chica arqueara la espalda en contra suyo, sintiendo mejor el bulto en los pantalones del chico contra su cola.

No estaba muy seguro de cómo hacerlo, pero acercó un dedo hacia la entrada de la chica y presionó para entrar. Gracias a que ella estaba muy mojada pudo entrar sin demasiada dificultad, después de moverlo inicialmente de manera lenta para acostumbrase, el chico juntó al primero un segundo dedo y empezó a mecer su mano hacia dentro y fuera del cuerpo de la chica. Tohru empezó a mover ella su cuerpo, sintiendo los dedos del chico por delante y su erección por detrás. No pudo aguantarlo mucho tiempo y tuvo un orgasmo muy fuerte en el que gimió y mordió despacio el labio inferior del chico.

El chico tomó a la chica de la cintura para separarla de su cuerpo y la acomodó a un lado de él, con cuidado llevó las manos de la chica al borde de su pantalón. Tohru aún estaba caliente por el orgasmo por lo que por más que le daba mucha vergüenza desprendió el botón y el cierre del pantalón del chico, bajando la parte delantera. Por encima de la tela del bóxer empezó a acariciar el miembro del chico. Momiji sentía que no podía soportar mucho teniendo en cuenta por todo lo que había pasado y llevó el mismo sus manos para bajar la ropa interior.

Momiji tomó la mano de Tohru para que la chica agarrara su erección y por más que vio la inseguridad pasar por sus ojos simplemente sostuvo con su mano la de ella alrededor de su cuerpo, caliente y duro y empezó a mover las dos manos juntas hacia arriba y hacia abajo hasta que la chica lo hizo sola. Después de unos segundos de duda Tohru se acercó al cuerpo del chico y empezó a mover la mano con más comodidad. Nunca antes había visto el cuerpo desnudo de un varón y le parecía extraño pero quería hacer sentir a Momiji como se había sentido ella así que empezó a besarlo en el cuello mientras movía la mano.

Uno de sus besos fue bastante cerca de la oreja del chico lo que provocó que suspirara fuerte por lo que Tohru aprovechó esto y empezó a lamer despacio el cuello del chico cerca de la oreja al mismo tiempo que suspiraba y gemía despacio. Momiji cerró los ojos con fuerza y empezó a respirar entrecortado.

"Más… más rápido"

La chica le hizo caso y empezó a recorrer el largo del chico más rápido, subiendo y bajando con su mano una y otra vez. La respiración del chico se hizo muy rápida hasta que contuvo por un par de segundos la respiración, durante el orgasmo. La mano de Tohru se llenó de la acabada caliente del chico. Empezó a moverla mucho más lenta hasta detenerse y separarse de él para dejarlo recuperarse.

"Podés usar… el pañuelo, se lava"

Momiji había visto que la chica estaba mirando el líquido blancuzco espeso en su mano por lo que le señaló el pedazo azul de tela totalmente olvidado en el suelo. La chica se limpió y se sentó junto al chico.

"Gracias, Tohru, eso se sintió realmente muy bien"  
"Ah… yo, yo también me sentí muy bien"  
"Vamos a descansar un rato, ¿sí?"

Ambos se quedaron sentados un buen rato más hasta que se decidieron a levantarse y empezaron a caminar despacio volviendo hacia donde estaba su apartamento. Iban callados, pensativos…

"Tenemos que hacer algo"  
"Sí… de alguna manera les vamos a tener que decir"  
"Pero estar con vos se siente tan bien, Tohru"  
"Igual que estar con vos, Momiji, me hacés sentir muy segura"  
"¿Cómo crees que se lo tomen?"  
"No sé... la verdad, ni idea"

No tenía idea de qué hora era o cuánto tiempo había pasado pero probablemente ya era bien entrada la madrugada. Entraron al departamento sin hacer ruido y encendieron una lamparita chiquita de la mesa del living. Sentada en el sillón grande frente a la tele estaba Kyoko.

"Entonces… ¿en dónde estaban?"

--------------------------

_Oops! ¿Los descubieron? Jeje, después de todo lo que anduvieron haciendo que los encuentre la madre de ambos es probablemente una de las peores cosas que les podían pasar, pero bueno, veremos qué es lo que pasa._

_Como el próximo es el último capítulo de la historia en vez de subirlo el próximo viernes lo voy a subir el otro. Espero que sepan esperar. n_n_

_Gracias a todos por leer y los reviews son siempre bienvenidos. _


	11. Capítulo 11 FINAL

**Un deseo**

**Capítulo 11**

Sentada en el sillón grande frente a la tele estaba Kyoko.

"Entonces… ¿a dónde estaban?"  
"¡Mamá!" *Tohru estaba bastante sorprendida, su cara demostraba a la legua la culpabilidad sin que la madre haya dicho nada*  
"¿Y?"  
"Estábamos en la playa… fuimos a ver si el mar estaba frío" *Tohru respondió nerviosa*  
"¿De verdad, Momiji?"  
"Ajá"  
"Chicos, yo soy mamá, yo tengo un sexto sentido para estas cosas. No sé cómo ni por qué, pero las personas cuando se quieren tienen un brillo distinto en los ojos"  
"¿Un brillo?" *Tohru levantó una ceja y se giró para mirar a Momiji a los ojos solo para darse cuenta un segundo después que lo que estaba haciendo los delataba totalmente*  
"Entonces es verdad lo que yo creía" *Kyoko se levantó del sillón y fue caminando hasta ellos* "¿desde hace cuánto?"  
"Desde… esta noche" *Momiji admitió la derrota y miró hacia abajo esperando el reto o las quejas*  
"¿De verdad desde esta noche?"  
"Ajá"  
"¿Y nos pensaban decir?"  
"En algún momento"  
"¿Por qué –en algún momento-?"  
"Porque teníamos miedo de cómo pudieran reaccionar"  
"Bueno, no voy a decir que es lo mejor que podían haber hecho, pero si dos personas se aman, los padres no deberían de meterse"

Tohru sonrió. Era lo que ella le había dicho a Momiji hacía unas horas. Ella realmente conocía a su madre. Estaba muy, muy contenta de que su madre pudiese aceptar lo que les estaba pasando.

"Pero, pero somos hermanos" *Momiji no terminaba de entender el razonamiento*  
"Solamente en unos papeles, siguen teniendo apellidos distintos y sus padres biológicos son totalmente distintos así que no debería haber mayores problemas"  
"¿Todo esto… todo esto significa que no estás enojada o molesta por que nosotros estemos juntos?"  
"No es que esté saltando en una pata de feliz tampoco, pero sé que vas a proteger a Tohru. Desde hace unos meses que no sos la misma persona, es como si te hubiesen dado una segunda oportunidad y la hubieses aprovechado al máximo y dieses todo el tiempo lo mejor de vos"  
"Es que, no me creerías, pero algo así fue lo que me pasó"  
"Bueno, se nota que cambiaste y que realmente tratás de dar lo mejor de vos por Tohru"  
"Gracias" *el chico volvió a bajar la vista, avergonzado*  
"Yo voy a hablarlo con su padre para que se lo tome mejor, pero me gustaría que ustedes se lo cuenten"  
"Nosotros se lo vamos a contar, lo prometemos" *el tono de Momiji sonaba no del todo convencido*  
"Además, preferiría que se contengan frente a Momo para que ella no tenga ideas entreveradas sobre las relaciones entre hermanos"  
"Podemos hacer eso mamá, estoy segura" *Tohru aseguró con la cabeza*  
"Y… a menos que quieras que me enoje muchísimo con vos" *Kyoko apoyó el dedo en el pecho de Momiji empezando a caminar hacia el pasillo que llevaba a las piezas* "tené MUCHO cuidado con Tohru cuando hagan cosas como la de esta noche, no voy a permitir que nadie le haga daño a mi princesa" *siguió caminando y abrazó fuerte a su hija antes de irse a la pieza*  
"Mamá... ¿cómo?" *la chica respondió al abrazo apoyando la cabeza en el pecho de su madre*  
"Sexto sentido de madre..." *después de sonreír calidamente se fue caminando hasta la pieza*

Los dos se miraron entre sí, sonrojados y felices de que las cosas hayan salido tan increíblemente bien. Iban a tener problemas en el futuro, pero sabían con seguridad que iban a poder sobrellevarlos. Momiji miró hacia la ventana, el cielo seguía estrellado y claro. Tomó la mano de Tohru con la suya y apretando con fuerza agradeció con todo su corazón que su deseo se haya cumplido y tener la posibilidad de estar al lado de la persona que más le importaba en el mundo.

**FIN**

**-------------------**

_Bueno, otro fanfic más que termino. Como siempre digo... los finales me ponen rara. Esta historia me gustó mucho porque - personalmente - logró su cometido: sin lastimar a Kyou darle un final feliz a Momiji. En otra realidad... pero bueno, algo es algo ¿no?._

_Esta historia se extendió (en el mundo real :P) durante 11 semanas… y eso son casi 3 meses, una pila de tiempo. El viernes 12 de junio subí el primer capítulo y hoy, viernes 28 de agosto estoy subiendo el último... wow, cómo pasó el tiempo de rápido. _

_No creo que escriba otra historia de Fruits Basket, pero como dicen por ahí "nunca digo nunca". :P Mil millones de gracias a todas las personas que me acompañaron en esta historia. _

_Gracias a los que me dejaron reviews: beba_x95, Sakura K. de Shinomori, makigotoufan y Talim-7. Sin la ayuda de ustedes nunca podría haber escrito todo el fic. Realmente me parece muy importante el feedback de los lectores para que un autor pueda hacer una buena historia._

_Gracias a los que agregaron "Un deseo" a alertas: Sakura K. de Shinomori y Nyu-Miaka y a los que lo agregaron a favoritos: Nyu-Miaka y Talim-7. Que consideren mi historia lo suficientemente buena como para figurar en esas listas me pone realmente muy feliz._

_Bueno, sin mucho más que decir los dejo. Ojalá puedan pasarse por mi cuenta y ver si alguno de mis otros fanfics les interesa. Gracias nuevamente por acompañarme en este proyecto. _


End file.
